


the morning star burns

by justtothesea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Resurrection, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtothesea/pseuds/justtothesea
Summary: my fix-it (holy shit fix it that was so bleak fix it) take on the aftermath of IW. Title is fromthis poemby Pablo Neruda.SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR!“You have no idea how angry I would be,” Thor said lightly, “if you were dead for good this time.”“Such a fool you are,” Loki said as he clung to him, his hands warm at Thor’s back, “to think you’d ever be rid of me so easily.”





	the morning star burns

When he woke, there was a fragile silence, and a blinding light that consumed the space around him. Thor was standing, but he knew not where. His eyes were open but he saw nothing. In that moment, the world tilted, and closing his eyes, Thor felt himself fall.

“Come now, brother,” a gentle voice spoke. “I’ve never known you to be so left-footed.”

“Loki,” Thor tried, but the name dried on his tongue. Thor felt he’d lost more than his senses.

“If you’ll take my hand,” Loki said, from somewhere, “it will all come back to you.”

Thor, reaching blindly, found Loki’s hand and grasped it. Instinctively, Thor’s fingers shifted over his pulse, finding it warm, and real, and alive. He took a step forward, and knew nothing more.

 ***

“Oh Loki,” Thor said, caught somewhere between awake and a dream, his heart heavy as he reached to touch his brother’s face - though he couldn’t see it. “Why didn’t you tell me all of it?”

Loki moved, out of reach. “I never expected that you’d understand. _You_ , Thor, who never bends to the will of others, who would sooner die than be laid low.”

“You forgot that I’d even sooner die than let any true harm befall you, brother,” Thor told him, still reaching.

“That was always your folly, Thor,” Loki’s voice was but a whisper, barely there and lost in the next breath. “And only more reason for why I couldn’t tell you.”

Thor wanted to speak, but he’d lost all his words - it wouldn’t matter, as unseeingly, Loki waved his hand, and darkness overcame them again.

 ***

He is able to see when he opens his eyes this time. They’re sitting in a field. The grass and leaves are a vibrant green, and gold and red flowers surround them.

“This is…”

“Mother’s garden,” Loki finished for him, and smiled when Thor’s eyes found his. “It’s beautiful here, isn’t it?” Loki was dressed differently, more casually than Thor was used to seeing him.

Thor looked down, he was dressed as he was - when, when he--

“Yes,” Loki said, his eyes knowing. “You did indeed die.”

“I did,” Thor said slowly, and looked at his hands. “But this is not --”

“Not the Valhalla we were told of as children, no,” Loki chuckled, “And we will not be staying here long.”

Thor looked at him then. “We won’t,” he echoed softly, hoping, “So you will return with me, brother?”

Loki’s eyes were soft in a way they hadn’t been since they were children; serene and unmarred by worry and anguish. Thor wished he could keep them so. He wished to never see his brother suffer again.

“I could, if you wanted,” Loki said carefully. He made to stand, and reached his hand out for Thor.

Once on his feet, Thor used Loki’s hand to pull his brother close, hands grasping at his waist to bring him into his arms. At last. “You have no idea how angry I would be,” Thor said lightly, shamelessly breathing in the scent of his brother’s hair, “if you were dead for good this time.”

“Such a fool you are,” Loki said as he clung to him, his hands warm at Thor’s back, “to think you’d ever be rid of me so easily.”

After some time, Thor reluctantly pulled away, and reached up to move a messy lock of black hair from Loki’s face.

“Take us back, brother,” Thor said as Loki stared at him raptly. “I would see Thanos die by my hand,” his tone darkened at the mere mention of the name. “And I’ll make certain that he’ll die very slowly,” he said, then added with a slight smile, “perhaps over a few months or so.”

“Well,” Loki said, looking pleased as he wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck. “I can’t keep us out of Death’s sight forever.” He smiled slyly, and Thor grinned back at the sight, couldn’t help the way his eyes tracked Loki’s lips. “She wants me _sorely_ , brother.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand on [tumblr](http://thewordsleep.tumblr.com/post/173485932321/the-morning-star-burns-thorloki)


End file.
